Embodiments of the present invention relate to a chemically-inflatable bag that is capable of self-inflating upon applying an unfurling action thereto. More specifically, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention involves providing a chemically-inflatable bag for use as an obstruction in sealing drilled or formed holes.
Typically, these types of holes are dug and used to receive telephone poles or other types of supports. However, if the poles are not immediately placed within the holes, the holes may backfill with debris or rain. Thus, a need arises for an obstruction that can partially or fully fill these holes until a time when the respective poles may be placed therein. Conventional obstructions require the use of mechanical devices for insertion or expansion and may require substantial time and effort to transport and negotiate into a proper position within the holes.
As such, employing emerging technologies to construct a container that self-inflates with minimal user interaction by integrating chemical properties with human ergonomic factors would significantly reduce the inconveniences inherent in the present solutions for providing an obstruction. For instance, in one aspect of the present invention, the self-inflatable container is able to be placed within one of the drilled holes and allowed to fully inflate heightwise before it is fully inflated widthwise, thereby properly filling the drilled hole without the need for any further human action. Accordingly, the self-inflatable container, or chemically-inflatable bag as used hereinafter, provides a robust system to efficiently fill the drilled hole to prevent back fill or to protect a formed cavity from rain-induced erosion.